


Connected

by eliren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Sex, Veela Draco, Veela mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliren/pseuds/eliren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short (sleepy) smutty one-shot with Dom!Veela!Draco and Sub!Mate!Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net under the name RenEliz, but was asked to transfer my stuff to here! So here I am. Enjoy! 
> 
> Also, this was inspired while reading a Veela fic but no matter how much I search for it I CAN'T FIND IT AGAIN UGH. I really want to give credit but I can't. It really doesn't have any major plot points from it though... just the Veela!Draco and Mate!Harry dynamic. 
> 
> This was written many MANY moons ago so my writing style is different but reviews and suggestions for improvements would be appreciated.

Draco woke up in the middle of the night by nature’s urging. He cracked his eyes open unwillingly, and his heart warmed at the sight of his mate’s messy locks. 

Harry, he thought happily. 

But for some reason, he felt a little… different. He was always warmer than usual when snuggled up to Harry, but not usually this warm. He couldn’t put his finger on it. Oh well, he shrugged, and started to move away from Harry to run to the loo. 

As he shifted, however, he discovered what had been eluding him. His member was still embedded deep within his mate. At this realization, his Veela instincts growled with pleasure and possessiveness, the usual MINEMINEMINE ringing in his head. His happiness was tempered, however, by the fact that no matter how strong his instincts were, they were no match for nature’s call. 

This meant that, sadly, he had to detach himself from the raven haired beauty next to him. As gently as he could, he pulled out, feeling the residual stickiness from their prior activities trying to keep him in place. He padded quickly and quietly to the restroom, relieved himself, and returned to his mate’s side as soon as he possibly could. 

Unfortunately, his haste made him clumsy, and he jiggled the bed as he climbed back in. Harry moaned, and threw his arm out behind him, searching for Draco. Draco took the searching hand in his own, and pulled it close to his chest. 

“Dray.” Harry murmured sleepily.

“I’m here, Harry.” Draco said softly. 

Harry’s grip tightened in response and he smiled, his eyes barely open. Then he shifted and frowned unhappily. 

“What is it?” Draco asked, concerned. “Are you sore?”

At Harry’s behest, he had been rougher than usual in their lovemaking and he was worried about any lingering pains his mate might feel. However, before Draco could start cursing himself too heavily, Harry shook his head, still frowning. 

“Not sore… empty.” He stated groggily. “Hmm. Draco, why am I empty?”

Empty? Draco wracked his brain for a reason why Harry might feel that way. Did he mean the bed? The bed was empty for a few minutes while he was gone, but why would Harry still feel like that when he was back? No, that couldn’t be it. Still thinking this over, he moved closer to Harry, spooning him fully. 

His body was trying to comfort Harry in any way he could, but his mind was still befuddled. Apparently, getting closer was not enough for Harry. He squirmed in Draco’s arms, and huffed unhappily. His arm reached back towards Draco again, but rather than touch his Veela, he instead grabbed one of his own arse cheeks and pulled it back, revealing his pucker, which was looser than normal, as it had been filled not long ago. 

Draco’s breath hitched at the blatant invitation, and then froze as realization struck as suddenly as lightening. 

Empty.

Merlin. Harry was saying that his arse was empty because Draco had pulled out. An equal amount of lust and love flooded his system, causing his cock to jump to attention. He could definitely fix that! 

He moved closer still, and shot a quick lubrication charm at Harry’s arse before sliding back inside the loosened hole. A simultaneous sigh of pleasure was released as they were joined once more. Harry seemed quite content now that Draco was in him, but Draco’s physical urges were getting the better of him. His cock throbbed and his hips ached to thrust forward into the somehow still tight heat. 

He finally gave in, but tried to keep it gentle for his half-asleep love. He made his move less of a thrust and more of a rocking back and forth movement. Harry moaned happily and began to move his body in concert, pushing his arse back on Draco’s cock.

Soon, all that could be seen under the covers was a rocking couple. One could barely tell that they were making love, if it weren’t for the sighs and moans escaping them. Draco’s hand reached around and grabbed Harry’s cock, wanting this to as good for his mate as it was for him. 

He was surprised to find Harry’s hard cock already leaking. Draco had no idea that Harry was so close. Nevertheless, Draco did not change his pace, choosing instead to continue the gentle lovemaking. The only difference was that now he was pulling him off in time with his thrusts. 

A moaned “Gods, Draco!” and a few more rocks later, and Harry was coming. The clench of Harry’s muscles around him as he orgasmed was enough for Draco, and he too was coming, spurting deep into Harry’s arse. 

As soon as they both recovered, Draco leaned over and kissed Harry’s neck before whispering “I love you” in his ear. Harry shivered, but Draco wasn’t sure if it was because of the hot breath blowing across his ear, or if it were the words that caused the reaction. He of course hoped it was the latter. Either way, Draco still smiled with pleasure as Harry returned the sentiment. 

Harry pushed his arse further back into Draco, and pulled Draco’s arm tighter across his chest. Draco chuckled, and said softly, “I’m not going anywhere, Harry love.” 

A kitten-like sound of pleasure escaped the other, as he settled down to sleep again. Before he did so, he told Draco “I love you” once again, conviction in his tone. Draco tightened his grip and buried his face into Harry’s hair, breathing in his scent. 

This certainly wasn’t the first time they had exchanged those words, but the glow of warmth at hearing them never faded. Harry turned his head back, and Draco stared deep into his emerald eyes for a long moment before lowering his head to place a sweet goodnight kiss upon his lips. 

The Veela and mate snuggled closer together, and fell asleep, still intimately connected. Though they would have to separate physically in the morning, the two lovers would be connected for the rest of their lives. 

 

Fin


End file.
